Vision Into The Future
by moonlight ray
Summary: Basically as the title suggests. Clow has a vision of the future Yue and tries to change things. Will he succeed?


Vision Into The Future-

By magic of the moon

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters. Clow Reed, Yue, and Keroberos all belong to CLAMP. Now that that's over with, on with the story.

[A/N: I apologize if this story took so long. I was writing stories for FictionPress—go check it out; I'm under the same pen name—so this took longer to post. But better late than never, right? Enjoy, and please review! Take the 30 seconds after reading, PLEASE! It's a very little favour to ask, especially when you've got only 6 reviews out of over 100 viewers. If you've got an account, please log in so I can find you easier and will maybe even return the favour! Thanks so much!]

* * *

_The night was clear and the full moon shone bright. A young Cardcaptor nervously awaited Judgement. A shadowy figure looms overhead, white wings spread in effortless flight. [A/N: Hey, this sounds like a poem!]_

_Lights twinkled in the city below. A small group of friends huddled just at the foot of the tower. Wishing the young girl luck as the Judgement began. A transparent crystal appeared in the shadowed figure's hand. A shower of them pelted the Cardcaptor. The girl called upon a Card. "Fly!"_

_She hopped upon the winged staff, and made for an escape. The figure in shadows pursued her. The being spread its large angelic wings, and fired several more attacks at the Cardcaptor. The girl, for some reason, wouldn't attack her opponent. "You can't win just by running away." The Judge fired another attack. _

"_No! I won't hurt you or Yukito-san!" the girl yelled back. She took the blow, hard, and slammed against the wall of the tower. "Wood!" she struck the Card with her staff._

"_No, Sakura! Not that one!" a loud yell echoed from below, but it was already too late. The Woody was already activated._

_The Judge's icy violet-silver eyes glowed as he drew his bow and arrow. The vines stopped suddenly, the arrow hit the ground next to the Cardcaptor, and the vines followed the direction of the arrow. Soon, the young girl was tangled up in her own attack._

"_Wood is under the symbol of the moon. The correct candidate would have known that." the Judge flew in front of the girl, adding, "It is over. You have lost. The Cards need a much stronger Master than you. Disaster will befall this world; the Cards will be unsealed and released upon the world once again."_

"_And the punishment?" the girl nervously asked. _

"_You shall forget. Forget the Cards, forget everyone involved, and forget your love for the person you love the most."_

"_I…I'll forget?"_

_The Judge nodded, and within that very second, the Judgement was complete. The Cardcaptor had been deemed unworthy, and disaster shall befall the world. It was the end._

* * *

Clow woke to find himself on the floor of his study. /What happened…?/ he thought groggily, before the memory came back. He had just come up to grab one of his magic books, but had been enveloped in a vision. The mage had been having them more often lately. At first he thought it meant he was increasing in magical ability, but then realized that the visions were trying to tell him something. It was always the same one—sometimes including flashes of a bell—over and over again.

Clow picked himself up and sat down in his old red chair, wondering if that was a glimpse into the future. He refused to believe it, but that just resulted in it plaguing him more and more. The Cardcaptor couldn't fail, she simply _couldn't. _And the Cards, once again released upon the world. But what worried him most was Yue, his dear moon angel, which he had just created half a year ago. [A/N: This is three months after Unearthly, and both creations have the appearance and minds of six-year olds.]

He couldn't believe that that was what would become of his angel. His sweet, adorable Yue would become this cold and unaccepting Judgement angel who wouldn't think twice about attacking the Cardcaptor. His innocent moon child, grown into a whole different person. Why?

That was his main question—why? Why did the Cardcaptor refuse to attack her opponent? Why did she fail when it was so obviously her destiny to rule of the Cards and their guardians? Why did Yue have to become like this?

"KEROBEROS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! " a loud shout erupted through the mansion. /Not again?/ Clow thought. Although the guardians were tighter than anyone else in the world at times, they could also get into fights just as often. And those fights were beginning to get louder and louder. That was one thing Clow envied the future Card Master of. He/She would have the two all grown up and hopefully, not arguing as often.

"COME FIND ME, IF YOU WANT YOUR HAIRBRUSH BACK!"

"NO, YOU COME OUT OR I'LL HAVE ERASE-SAN GET RID OF ALL YOUR SWEETS!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I *WOULD*!"

"BAKA!"

"AHA! THERE YOU ARE! NOW GIMME THAT!"

"COME AND GET IT!"

"OI! COME BACK HERE, KEROBEROS!"

Clow sighed. It was hard to imagine Yue as cold and hard now; almost as hard as imagining Kero going on a diet. Clow chuckled to himself. How he wished it were so. His little sun guardian—even in his false form—could outeat any other living thing…

Except perhaps Yue's false form. Yukito could eat a lot, for a human. But that was because his large appetite made up for Yue's tiny one. [A/N: Yes, in my story Yue does eat, but only tiny amounts. He quit eating altogether when Clow died.]

"KEEEEEEEERRRRROBERRRRRRRRRRO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"HIC! SORRY! HIC!"

"CLOW-SAMA! KEROBEROS ATE THE ERASE CARD!"

"NANI!?" Clow jumped up and ran at the speed of lightning to the source of the shouts, with the aid of the Dash Card. He quickly found the two in the kitchen, Yue glaring daggers at his counterpart.

"How'd this happen?" Clow inquired.

"He- Hic! Was going to- Hic! Erase the-Hic! Sweets! Hic! Hic!" Keroberos managed to start. "And then- Hic! I had to stop- Hic! Him and- Hic! Save- Hic! Hic! The sweets! Hic!"

"And you are such a hero." Yue deadpanned.

"Yue, don't be so hard on your brother. I'm sure we can get the Erase out of Keroberos using the Through." Clow said.

"But- Hic! I don't want- Hic! To-" Kero began to object.

"No buts, Keroberos. Or soon the Erase will erase you."

"NANI!?"

"Relax, you silly cat, I was just kidding."

"That's easy for you to say! You almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"Can't you take a joke, Keroberos?" Yue teased his brother.

"That's not funny!"

"Whatever you say, Keroberos." But even though his brother's back was turned, Kero could already imagine Yue's smirk.

"There," Clow's voice made Kero snap his attention back to his master, who was holding up the Erase triumphantly. "Thank you, Yue. Now that didn't hurt at all, did it, scaredy-cat?"

"I wasn't scared! And what do you mean, 'thank you, Yue'?"

"He sent me a thought wave, telling me to distract you while he took the Card out." Yue explained, the slightest ghost of a smile playing on his pale lips.

Clow smiled at his creations. Maybe the vision was wrong. Although Yue wasn't as expressive and open as Kero, he would occasionally come out of his shell.

"Oh, and by the way, thanks for my hairbrush back." Yue waved the silver brush over his shoulder, while walking to the door, leaving behind a very confused Kero, and a chuckling master.

"Eh!?" Kero exclaimed, in the kitchen.

"I took advantage of your being distracted to grab it and give it back to Yue. To return the favour." Clow clarified for his sun guardian, who had so many question marks around his head Clow had to restrain himself from laughing.

"So you're the evil mastermind behind this!" Kero pounced on Clow, playfully growling and knocking the magician's glasses off his nose. Clow began laughing, forgetting his worries of the future. Now, all that mattered was the present.

* * *

_The Tokyo tower. The Cardcaptor. The Judge. The Final Judgement. The girl being pursued by the crystal shard attack. The Wood attack. The Wood being turned against her. The failure. And finally, a flash of a golden moon bell, with several midnight-purple ribbons streaming from it. A loud ringing, and then—_

Clow woke up, to find himself in his bed. He had just had that vision again, but this time in the form of a prophetic dream. /This can't be. What could have gone wrong? And that bell… Am I destined to create it?/

The Dream Card floated over to its master, glowing a soft gold. It bobbed up and down, as if nodding, and then landed in its creator's lap. Clow softly thanked the Dream, placed it back in the Book he kept on his nightstand, and headed for his study to create the bell.

* * *

An hour later, Clow emerged from the double oak doors of his favourite study. It was the one where all his life's best creations were created. After the creation of the bell, Clow had assigned it its purpose. It would give the Cardcaptor one last chance. A chance to fulfill her destiny. Then he sent it to the family whose future descendant shall give the Cardcaptor her gift. As Clow re-settled into his bed, he was welcomed into sleep by another vision.

* * *

_The young girl was entangled in the vines, staring helplessly at the Judge, searching his face for something. Sympathy, or maybe it was something entirely different. "It is over. You have lost. The Cards need a much stronger Master than you. Disaster will befall this world; the Cards will be unsealed and released upon the world once again."_

"_And the punishment?" the girl nervously asked. _

"_You shall forget. Forget the Cards, forget everyone involved, and forget your love for the person you love the most."_

"_I…I'll forget?"_

_The Judge nodded. Suddenly, a loud ringing of a bell broke through the night. All eyes turned to a certain red-haired woman, wielding a moon bell. Its smooth golden surface shone in the moonlight, its midnight-purple ribbons streaming away from it and gently blowing in the breeze, and its single Chinese character, Yue, carved in the middle, gave off its golden magic. _

_The vines disappeared off the girl, and she was free. The Cardcaptor faced the surprised Judge. "I can't let you make us forget. I won't let that happen!" She began, a determined look on her young face. "Well, I still don't know what to do…but I'll do my best. I'm sure to be alright!"_

_And with those words, the staff shone bright. When the light ceased, a new staff was in its place. It was a star staff; with a golden star in the middle of a pink circle and tiny wings on either of its sides. A tiny ruby, encrusted by a small bronze circle, lay under the larger one. "Let's finish this! Windy!" the Card advanced toward the Judge._

_His eyes glowed, but the Windy kept getting closer to him. "What? How is this possible!?" the moon being exclaimed. Soon he was trapped in an orb of wind, kneeling before the young Cardcaptor. The girl held out her staff as the magical orb dissipated. "I don't want to be your Master, Yue, but your friend." she said. _

"_Close your eyes, Sakura."_

"_Hoe?" the young girl looked confused, but did as she was asked. The moon guardian seemed a bit upset that she had won, but still deemed her their Master. The magic enveloped Sakura, and that wa the last thing Clow saw._

* * *

"I guess my work's not done yet." Clow murmured to himself as he got out of bed. The sun was shining brightly through his stained-glass window, and his massive gardens made a welcome sight. But… something wasn't quite right about this morning. What time was it?

"Yue! He's awake!" a hushed whisper from the other side of the door caught Clow's attention.

"About time, too. It's high past noon." The moon angel replied.

"Nani!?" Clow yanked open the door, not caring that he was still dressed in only his dressing gown and slippers.

"Daijobou, Clow-sama?" Yue asked.

"Hai. Now, what happened?"

"You've been in a vision. We tried waking you up since morning, but you wouldn't even react." Keroberos explained to his master.

"Ah. I see. Gomen, Keroberos, Yue."

"Well, I dunno about you, but I'm famished and Yue refused to make breakfast until you were awake."

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, Keroberos."

"Itadakimasu!"

Yue just rolled his eyes at his hungry brother (who was begging Clow to make modern yaki), but inwardly, he was both glad and relieved his master was alright.

* * *

After brunch, Clow had called his creations into his study for a chat. He wanted to tell them something. He had had another vision from his next life. He saw a cold and distant Yue, like the moon he was named after. This future Yue would push away anyone who could give him love, and would hide his true emotions from the world. He would accept a new Master, eventually, but this Master wouldn't even compare to Clow in the angel's heart. He would protect and guide her, but it would never quite be like he was with Clow. Yet, stubborn as the Reed he was, Clow was determined to change that fact.

There was a quiet knock at the door of the third floor study. "Come in, Yue, Keroberos." their Master's voice came through the oak door. The pair entered the study, closing the door softly behind them.

"Is there something you wanted, Master?" Yue asked.

"Ah, my dear moon angel, why so formal? Can't I just chat with you?" Clow teased, sporting a sly grin. [A/N: I guess we know where Eriol got his evil grin from, eh?]

"You seem a bit troubled, Clow-sama. Even I could tell." Keroberos insisted.

"Guilty as charged. I wanted to speak to you and your brother about…my death. I know it is a bit early, but I would like to have to two prepared."

"Your death?"

"Yes, Kero. It is far now, but time approaches rapidly. You two will need to be aware of this throughout your immortal lives."

"But why? Why can't we just die with you, and not have to suffer this pain?"

"Yue, it is simply not your destiny. All living things must come to an end. I want you two to both accept that. You have duties on this world that will never end, but my time is limited. Your lives may be of many changes, for an immortal existence is a lonely one. But you shall always have one another."

"But I don't want to lose you!"

"And you won't. My magic, my legacy, will love on inside the Cards and also inside you. I'm not saying for you to forget me. I know neither of you can find it in your hearts to do as such. But do not despair over it. Do not miss me as if I was gone forever, but as if I was going on a trip. I will always be a part of you. You shall see me again, even after death. That I promise you."

"Master, that won't ever happen! You're too powerful to die!"

"My darling sunbeam, Keroberos. Even magic cannot escape the clutches of death. I want you to be strong. Fulfill your destinies as I have fulfilled mine. I know you won't let me down."

And with that, both guardians knew that the conversation was over. There was no point in arguing with him. Clow had made up his mind, and he wasn't about to change it.

* * *

_The vision came again. This time, it was only Keroberos and Yue. They were much older, and speaking hushed tones. The lights of the city shone below, the full moon luminating above, and the Tokyo tower in the background. It was right after the Final Judgement. _

_"Do you really think that little girl has the power to be our Mistress?" Yue asked his counterpart._

_The lion edged closer to the moon being. "I have faith in Sakura. She may be young, but she's definitely got what it takes. You yourself accepted her, ne?"_

_"It is what Clow would have wanted." _

_"Clow would have wanted for you to be happy. That was what he said, right before he died. 'My greatest wish for the two of you to be happy. I know you can't forgive me for leaving you, but please know it is for the best. Ja ne.' And what did he mean, 'ja ne'? We have chosen the new Mistress already."_

_"I don't know, Keroberos. Neither do I know what will happen next. There may be oncoming danger. And we need to be there to protect our new Mistress."_

_"We can always stick around in our false forms."_

_"But Yukito…"_

_"Hai, hai. Come on!"_

_The two guardians flew off the Tokyo tower, only to snap their wings shut in midflight. The transformation didn't take long. Soon Kero was flying over to congratulate the new Card Mistress, and Yukito was under the cherry tree, staring up at the Sakura petals, showering around him. Yue was sleeping peacefully inside._

* * *

Clow groggily opened his eyes, only to find himself still in his large red char. He shook his head. Why was he feeling so whoozy?

The vision. The vision showed him the result of his death. It took a heavy toll on Yue, and no matter how many attempts Clow had offered, the result was the same—it was Fate. It was Destiny. It was inevitable. And nothing could change it. Clow would just have to accept that that was the future, just as his guardians would have to accept the new Master.

The magic world wasn't about success, it was about learning. Experience. And they would get just that. But they were young now. It could wait. In the present, none of that mattered just yet.

-End-

[A/N: Whew, that was a loooooooooong one-shot. I tried to add a bit of humor, some drama, maybe even a little bit of CCS scenes. (Although you may have noticed that it wan't *exactly* the same) Took me 8 pages of Microsoft Word! But it was worth it if I get reviews! Please, *REVIEW*, onegai! Let me know what you think! Arigato! Ja ne, minna-san!]


End file.
